Mystery Date
by The Princess of Bel Air
Summary: My only hope was that the infamous Natsume Huga wouldn't be there to stop my dream.-Mikan
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey peoples! Happy holidays! This is my first non-songfic story so PLEASE review and be nice. It would mean a lot to me, thanks. This half of the story is told from Mikan's POV. Anyhow, this is my wanna-be present to all you fan fiction people so, enjoy. P.S. Sorry for it being so short I'm still not very good at this stuff. P.S.S. Mikan hates Natsume.

Waking up slowly I noticed that I wasn't in my room, I was in some white room, with white curtains, white doors, the entire room was white. "Oh no." I thought, "What if someone has finally done what they said they would and took me to the insane asylum? They were always telling me 'Mikan, one of these days either you go or I go, I choose you.' the little snots." Worried I sat up just to be push down again by a nurse saying to lie back down. I don't want lie down I want to know where I am. "Where am I?" I asked only to be answered with the nurse saying yet again to lie back down. "Jesus Christ lady just tell me where on earth I am!"

"Calm down." She said in that sickly sweet voice you hear associated with those stupid nurses," You're at the hospital. You were about to be suffocated by some gang out for your money. You're lucky you weren't raped."

"RAPED! How the heck is that supposed to make me feel lucky? I was almost suffocated, woke up in some weird room with no recollection of what had happened before, and am being told by some psycho nurse that I was lucky I wasn't raped! What the…"

"Calm down. You'll wake the other patients."

"No! I will not calm down! I will be informed and told what is going on or I will run through every freaking room screaming my bloody head off!"

"Alright, well, I don't know the full story, but this might help you remember… From what I was told, this boy was just walking down the street and found a gang strangling you. He then ran over, chased them off, and brought you here." She explained.

"Yeah... That helps soooo much." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Now, if you didn't really know anything you could have just said 'I don't know what happened' and been done with it, but noooo you had to go and tell me a sentence and expect me to remember from that! Nurses irritate me sometimes." I grumbled.

"Hey," She countered, "it's not my fault you almost got raped. It's your own danged fault for going out on Christmas. You of all people should know about the rush to get that perfect toy."

"Actually, I don't. I have no kids, family, or husband. I had to move for my job last night, so I have no friends, and I was hungry this morning so I got up and went to the store. Sew me for being a human being that has to eat to live. I had no food because they wouldn't let me take any on the plane. So, you can shut your mouth and just tell me who it was that had saved me before I get up and go find him myself." I shouted at her. At this she looked a combination of shocked, insulted, embarrassed, worried.

"I'm so sorry," She said, "I didn't know. Well, first my name is Hotaru, nice to meet you. Second I don't know exactly who it was that saved you. All though I will say he sat there for a good half hour while you were sleeping. He said that he had to leave because it was Christmas and he was expected for a family lunch, but that he would be back as soon as possible, and then he left while about three minutes later you woke up. He's rather charming really. He said he should be back with in an hour or two."

"Oh," I said, "thank you for the info. It really did help. I can't wait to meet this guy. He sounds really nice. He also sounds strong and handsome. I really want to meet him. I wonder what he looks like. Wait, he said he'll be back in an hour or two. What am I going to do with that extra time I have noting to do."

"You could go back to sleep." She suggested. "I mean you seemed pretty good at it before."

"Alright," I said. " I'll go back to sleep." As I tried to roll over I realized that I was hooked up to an I.V. machine. "Oops, sorry." So, I laid facing up just staring at the ceiling and started to drift off to sleep. I bet he's gorgeous. With beautiful blonde hair. I started dreaming about that boy. He loved animals and spent a lot of time with them. Then I became a little jealous and he said that no matter how much he loved the animals he would all ways love me more. And just to prove his statement he kissed me full on the lips. It was such a wonderful dream. I wished that it wasn't just a dream but that it was more, that it was real. Slowly I started to wake up. I was still in the hospital. Still in that same room but there was one thing that was different. There, next to my bed the boy I had been dreaming about. Of course, he was asleep so I let him be, but I couldn't wait for when he woke up. For I would be there waiting for him, possibly asleep, but there all the same. His hair was a soft blonde like I had dreamed about. His hair looked a little stiff, but it was there all the same. My only hope was that the infamous Natsume Huga wouldn't be there to stop my dream. I really do hope that this turns out well. Then again, I am Mikan Sakura. With me, nothing, and I mean noting, ever goes right.

A.N. O.K. I didn't tell you this in the story but, the guy sitting next to Mikan isn't who you think he is, and the story doesn't work the way you think it works either. Any how, so what did you think of my first non-songfic? Please drop me a review it would mean alot.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey peeps. *Dodges rotten tomatoes* I know I haven't updated in forever, I forgot all about the story till I got a review from "aflyingmaveric". I had the story for a while I just forgot to retype it, sorry. I promise to update sooner next time. Anyhow, on with the story.

The next morning at about seven or eight A.M., Mikan woke with a start. She looked next to her bed, but the boy was not there. "I guess it was all a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream." She said aloud.

"Ahh. Sleeping Beauty has awakened." She heard a voice say. That voice made chills run down her back, but they were good chills, the ones you get when you bump into someone you like. "So now Sleeping Beauty is Helen Keller. That's just perfect."

"Wow." She said, "You sure act a lot different then I imagined you."

"Oh, how so?" He questioned.

"Well," she started, "you're supposed to be nice to me, and tale care of me, and…"

"Whoa. That's the nurse's job," he joked, "not mine."

"Ha." She exclaimed, "You are like I had imagined you."

"I'm all your dreams in the flesh and blood." He stated cockily. "So, where do you want to go? You can leave the hospital when you like, they just kept you here for good measure. I got you some clothes down at the shop. You do wear a size six right?"

"Huh?" she said coming back from a daze, "Oh, yes. Thank you. How do you know so much about me?"

"Shirt tag." He said, "Now get dressed we're going to the movies."

"Wait, you were looking in my clothes!"  
"Not on you. I looked at the tags after the nurse had changed you into the hospital robes. I had left the room." he added at the look of shock on her face.  
"Oh sorry, I had just assumed.  
"It's o.k. So, which movie do you want to see? There's "Harry Potter", "Narnia"..."  
"Well," she started, "I really wanted to see "Tangled", but if you don't want to see it we can go see "Narnia" instead."  
He thought this over for about half a second and said "That sounds like way more fun then Narnia  
Lets go."  
So off they went, hand in hand talking most of the time enjoying every minute of each others. First to the movies, then ice cream, and lastly to the park where they rented a boat and sat on the lake to wait for the sunset. "I've really enjoyed today. By the way, I've gone all day without learning your name. What is it?"  
"N..." he stopped before he could say his name, "Nothing like that should matter should it?"  
"Please tell me your name pretty please."

"Why does it matter?" he said becoming slightly irritated.  
"It just does! Now please tell me your name." she begged.  
"Tomorrow." He replied. "Now let's just enjoy the sunset."  
"O.k." was all she said and didn't say anything ells until she got home with the boy. "Hey can..." But her words were cut short for when she turned around she didn't expect the boy to be that close to her and accidentally wound up kissing him. It was a short, but very sweet kiss. Mikan gasped, "I'm so sorry I wasn't expecting you to be right behind me."  
"It's o.k. It was actually kind of nice. It's a good way to say good night that's for sure." he joked.  
"Oh well, good night then." she said sadly, "I hope to see you again tomorrow." and walled into her house.  
"Don't worry," he said, "You will."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey again! I know I said last time that I'd update sooner, but I'm having a little writer's block, sorry. Heads up! I'm still in the middle of my block, so expect really predictable story lines, lots of dialogue, and some OOC. Okay, I have just realized that I didn't tell you this earlier, Natsume is known to be the biggest playboy in Japan, and he lives in the town that Mika has just moved to. Also, in the first chapter, when Mikan is talking about her family sending her to the asylum, she thought they had told the government, they came, got her, and drugged her so she wouldn't fight. I think that explains all the misunderstandings. So, on with the story!

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^==^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

"PLEASE tell me your name?" whined our little brunette.

"WHY does it matter?" mocked the boy.

"Really? Now you're mocking me? Just, please?" she cried again.

"Fine, but only on one condition." he said giving into the puppy-dog-eyes she was giving him.

"Really? YAY!" she screamed. "Wait, what is this 'condition' you're talking about?" she said less excitedly.

"You have to tell me who your favorite singer is." he stated.

"That's it? Okay, I really love Vocaloid! My favorite is Kagamine Rin!" She squealed. "Now, what's your name?"

"Ruka." said the newly named Ruka.

"Finally! Why didn't you want me to know your name?" Mikan asked.

"Well," he started, "I don't know. I guess it was kind of fun teasing you."

"Meanie." she complained, but gave him a hug any how.

"There is one more thing." Ruka said.

"What?" Mikan asked still happy from learning his name.

"One day soon, don't know when yet, but one day, ou have to wear a blind fold all day till I take it off you." he said.

"I think I might be able to do that, as long as you don't try anything." she answered.

"You have my word Princess."

They continued to talk at her house for a while, meaning until about eleven, then he went home and did a little research of his own.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^==^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

About Two Weeks Later

Mikan woke up to find her phone buzzing, it was Ruka. "Hey Ruka, what's up?" she asked groggily.

"Today's the day Mikan." he replied.

"What day?" she asked still half sleep.

"The day you wear a blind fold all day." he laughed.

"Oh. Let me change and I'll meet you at the coffee shop on first and second." she said wakening up a little.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "I'm down in the kitchen, see you in a bit."

"Okay." she said and hung up.

As she was still basically sleep walking, she didn't realize he was really down in the kitchen until she walked in and he popped up with a "Hey."

"Oh my God!" She screamed, then remembered the call and calmed down. "You really were down here after all."

"Well, yah. Did you think I wasn't?" he asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking, your call woke me up." she said

"Oh, sorry. Anyhow, sense it would be a little hard to eat with the blind fold on I let you sleep till about lunch. I've got quite a bit planned for today, so let's eat!"

Ruka had brought a package of sushi, a couple omelets, and some miso soup for their lunch. After they finished, I blind folded Mikan and led her down the street to Hotaru's house.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^==^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

Mikan POV

"Where are we going Ruka?" I asked.

"We're just going down the street to a friend's." he replied as he rung the door bell. Some one answered the door.

"Hey Mikan. Nice to see you again." said the person who answered the door. It sounded kind of like Hotaru, but I wasn't sure.

"Hotaru, is that you?" I asked the air in front of me.

"I'm over here," I heard coming from my right, "but yes, it's me."

"Yay! What does your house look like?" I asked sneakily.

"Nope. You can't take that blind fold off." Hotaru replied.

"Will you please take her to your room so she can change?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"Sure. C'mon Mikan." I heard Hotaru say. "We have to get you changed for your date tonight."

All I could do was stutter an "Okay." and be guided back to her room. I have no clue what I changed into, but Hotaru was apparently very impressed and so was Ruka. I said good-bye to Hotaru and was again led down the street hearing a lot of cat-calls, horns, Ruka telling them to back off, and some girls swooning with and thud at the end. We had apparently gotten to our destination because Ruka started talking to some one that sounded like a guard. I heard a lot of screaming and yelling and chanting, I couldn't tell what they were saying though. Then I heard it, the absolute greatest sound I have ever heard. Through all the screaming I could still hear it very clearly. I swear there will never be a happier day in my life.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^==^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

A.N. Yay! Cliff-hanger! NOT! If you couldn't tell by the end what was going on, shame on you. That was the most predictable story I have ever written. I know it was really short, but my plot-bunnies are on strike. I hope you enjoyed and please, R&R. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples that read this! I know this is gunna sound abrupt, but I'm deleting this story. I reread it recently and I realized just how ridiculously naïve I made Mikan. I am going to rewrite it, and repost it as a completely new thing. I won't delete this story until I've finished writing the new one. Anyhow, this was just a chapter was to tell anyone that reads this that this story is going bye-bye.


End file.
